


Hey uncle, What 'cha doin'?

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: Can somebody tell me anything shitty that will make your life fucking flip? Other than falling inlove with someone thtat runs the same blood as you? I know, I know. I, Kim Dongyoung, fucked up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NO WAY IN HELL ROMANTICIZING INCEST OKAY? THIS IS JUST MERELY A FICTION. SO, LETS JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY.

Was it Doyoung's fault that his uncle is a young, eligible, bachelor? _No._

Was it Doyoung's fault that his uncle has cute and adorable dimples that he just wants to poke? _No._

Was it Doyoung's fault that his uncle has an irresistible washboard abs---or better, his whole fucking body? _No._

Was it Doyoung's fault that his uncle is his dad's younger brother? _Hell no._

Then what the fuck is wrong then?

Was it Doyoung's fault that his uncle is also the same man he fell inlove with? _Oh hell fucking yes._


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung met Mr. Jung Jeffrey and he would be lying if he said he didn't pop a boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA TF IM SO FREAKING GONNA ENJOY WRITING THIS. I hope you would be with me until the end huhuhu. This is just the first chappy I hope you got excited!!

**"Ten what the hell? I told you not to do this!"**  
  
I am now arguing with Ten in the phone while I'm at his salon and spa and he's in Thailand. Don't get me wrong, Its okay for me to work here. Besides the big chunk of money Ten gives me, I also kinda enjoyed it.  
  
_"hehe sorry dons, I forgot to tell you! I was enjoying my stay here too much. Don't burn the place down okay? Its just that my employees are lacking. Jihyo is in maternity leave. And Joy has chickenpox. You're the only hope I have."_  
  
I rolled my eyes. TNT Salon and Spa is Ten's mom's business. After we graduated, they passed it to him. And after we graduated, I still have no permanent job until now. I sticked into multiple types of jobs. Its fine tho, my parents didn't care.  
  
**"Yeah right as if. Just don't forget to bring back home some hottie or something. I'm lonely and tired being single. I'll hang up now. Bye."**  
  
_"It's impossible to find a hottie base on your type. Dimples, Pearl white skin---"_  
  
**"Shut up!! Oh my god. No one wants to know about my Ideal type. Now, bye."**  
  
_"hihihi okeiii bye donss love yaa"_  
  
**"hmm yea maybe i love ya too"**  
  
I ended the call and put it in the locker where all the employees things are stored. **"Young!"** I heard Mina called me as I was inside the locker room **. "Mina?Why?!"** I shouted back as I was still changing into the uniform. It kinda doesn't fit me as this uniform are for girls.  
  
**"There's a customer for full service experience!"** Full service experience means the customer would be entertained with all the things we could offer. Depending on what they would like.  
  
**"Okay! I would be there soon! Just a minute!"**  
  
I'm Kim Dongyoung. 21. But I would appreciate it if my friends would call me Doyoung. I am a fresh graduate, (just last year). I have a step sibling who I treat and love as my full sibling, Lee Jeno. My dad died early and my mom decided to remarry. Its fine with me as long as he will treat my mom right. Which he does. I am currently happy about my life right now. I don't really care about jobs. I'm a writer. I'm just currently in a writer's block. Ever since me and my ex broke up. The thai ass bitch earlier, Is Ten. I don't really want to mention his name as I don't wanna sin to god. He's been my friend thru thick and thin. Ever since we're on diapers. He was just on a vacation in his hometown as he was working himself too much ever since he got their family business.  
  
**"DONS! THE CUSTOMER IS WAITING BITCH!"** I heard Mina shouted again.  
  
I ran outside the locker room and I was greeted by a mad Mina. Lol this bitch. **"I was changing into a women's clothes. Duh."** she rolled her eyes **"The customer's name is Jung Jeffrey"** I sticked my tongue out and walked towards the waiting room where all the customers wait. Obviously.  
  
I entered the waiting room and saw 3 people. 1 teenager and her mom, and a man. Specifically, an old man. **"Mr. Jung Jeffrey?"** the man looked up to me, Holy shit. He's not old at all. He's just.....hairy. Does he knows what shaving is?  
  
he stood up, he's already wearing a robe. And boy that biceps tho.. **."Yea, that's me."** he walked towards me and smiled. BITCH HE SMILED! HE HAS A MF DIMPLES OMFG. Good lord help me. I don't want to violate a customer and go to jail.  
  
He's taller than me, his hair is chestnut brown that looks impossibly soft, he's wearing eye glasses that just made him look hotter than he is. Oh my god. He is so illegal. I don't think I can handle him without popping a boner. **"Good day Sir, I am Doyoung. I was assigned to give you our very best full service experience"** I showed him my infamous gummy smile that also made my eyes into crescents. But he just stood there, opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out.  
  
Thinking he don't want me to be assigned to him, I lost my gummy smile and nearly pouted. **"Do you perhaps prefer a female, sir? should I--"** I was about to go out and call Irene when he gripped on my wrist and pulled me back.  
  
oh my fucking god. he's manhandling me.  
  
Don't pop a boner. Don't pop a boner. Don't pop a boner. Don't pop a boner. Inhale, Exhale. Doyoung. You can do this.  
  
I looked at him with my big, doe and innocent eyes. (only, I'm faaaaar from innocent) **"s-sir?"** I looked at his hands that is in my wrist and blushed. Holy shit. Am I getting flustered because of a hold in my wrist?!?!? By a freaking handsome, hot and dimpled stranger??  
  
He must've realize that he was still holding me as he quickly removed his hands (aww too bad. I was enjoying it) **"It's fine. I want you."** He said.  
  
  
Maybe I can just have a orgasm with him just saying that.


End file.
